To Make the Wrong Things Right
by Chickabaytay
Summary: Hermione betrays her best friends in 7th year by fooling around with Draco Malfoy, but 9 years later the Malfoy turns up dead.  Is it still possible for the Golden Trio to patch up what went wrong?  Mostly HPHG


**Youngest Malfoy Found Dead **

**The youngest of the Malfoys at age 27 was found dead late last night at approximately 11:46 pm. Lucius Malfoy, the young man's father and a former Death Eater of You-Know-Who found his son's body on the floor of the kitchen roughly five minutes after he heard a gunshot. Lucius states, "He was still alive when I found him, and before I could do anything, he was gone." Reporters questioned Narcissa, the lad's mother, as well as Lucius, as to whether or not they believed it as a suicide. Narcissa recalls, "I just can't believe he would have done something so dreadful; he had such a bright future and had always done well at everything." Lucius had no comment. It is still unknown at this point whether or not Draco Malfoy's death was a shameful suicide, or a gruesome murder. The boy had finished school at the famous Hogwarts nine years ago, and was training in a career his family chose to not express. Detectives are still investigating, and any more information found will be announced.**

Droplets of tears welled in Hermione Granger's honey eyes. She crumpled up the newspaper article and threw it as hard as possible across the room. She never loved him and he never loved her, so why was she so upset?

Suddenly, a little voice interrupted her sorrowful thoughts: "Mum, what's wrong?"

Hermione glanced up to stare at a beautiful blonde girl standing in the doorway of her mother's study. Her wavy hair like Hermione's glowed blonde like her father's. Her tricky, luring blue eyes stared at her mother as Hermione replied, "Nothing's the matter, Lydia, darling. Are you still going to Carly's at noon? You'd better finish getting ready then." Hermione winked at her daughter.

"Yes, Mum, but someone is on the phone for you." The nine-year old smiled, and brought the cordless phone from behind her back.

Hermione jumped up. Who was calling her on the publicly known day that Draco Malfoy was deceased? No one from Hogwarts had talked to her since their final year, and she couldn't imagine that after nine years someone was actually ringing her. She scooted out from behind her cluttered desk and rushed to her daughter, taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hermione? It's been a while, I know, but I just saw in the Daily Prophet-"

"Who is this? Ron?" Hermione breathed steadily, trying to keep herself stable. She knew Ron's voice, but she had to be certain; she wanted to hear that he was calling her.

"Yea, it's me. I was just calling to check on you, incase you were, well, you know..." There were a few moments of silence, and Hermione was getting anxious.

"Ron, I-"

"Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry about everything that's happened between the three of us. I'm sorry Harry and I left you when you needed us most, and most of all I'm sorry that it's taken me nine years and a death before I actually called to tell you."

Tears welled in the witch's eyes again. "Ron, oh, Ron! I miss you guys so much! I think of the both of you every day and how much a screwed up. I wish that I could take, well, some of it away. I wish I wouldn't have betrayed you guys! I loved you both to death, and I ruined all of it! I don't know what got into me that could make me act so foolish and throw ev-"

"Hermione, will you meet me for some drinks this afternoon? I sort of understand if you're busy since it's late notice, and actually I even understand if you don't wish to at all, but-"

"Yes, Ron, I thought you' never ask." Hermione smiled despite the way her morning started out. "Well I have to drop Lydia off at a friend of hers' house, but I could meet you somewhere right after... if that works for you. Maybe at Ruxford's pub?"

"Yea, I'm free the whole day except for later at night I'm going back to the Burrow to see Mum. She hasn't been the same since Dad passed..." Ron trailed off, and Hermione felt overwhelming sadness again. Arthur Weasley was always such an honorable and decent man; what a shame that a man like him had to go while there still were killers running around.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! When did it happen?"

"Oh, three years or so. It was an accident while he was working with a Muggle car. The gas tank was leaking, and, well, Mum doesn't talk about it much."

Hermione sat silent for a moment. "Ron, I don't know what to say," she whispered meekly.

Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione assumed it was to lessen the awkwardness. "Oh, don't worry, Hermione. There isn't really anything **_to_** say."

Another silence before Hermione concluded, "Well it's nearly eleven, and I still have to get ready before I take Lydia. So does one sound okay for you?"

"Sure thing, Hermione; I told you I'm flexible."

"Okay then, see you soon."

"Bye now..."

Reluctantly, Hermione hit the OFF button. "Lydia? Are you nearly ready?"

**o0o--roughly 30 minutes later--o0o**

Hermione and Lydia buckled into the car, and Hermione pulled out of the drive. "So you're going to Carly's then? Have fun, okay? Be safe."

The nine-year-old raised her eyebrows at her mother. She was acting bizarre; where was the mother who just pretty much kicked her out the door and said 'have fun'? "Mum, you feelin' okay?"

Hermione looked at her daughter as they turned off their street. ⌠Lydia, I just want you to be safe is all! I mean, you don't have a father, so you're all I have. I couldn't bare to think of something horrible happening to you."

Now Lydia was really confused. "But... why? Is something happening, Mum? Why did you bring up Dad?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't exactly 'bring up' your father."

"But I want to talk to you about that; why don't I have one?" "Lydia we don't have time to talk about him right now; we're almost there. I'll tell you another time, maybe when you're older and will understand-"

Lydia fumed. ⌠MUM! I'm nine years old and without a father! I'm not a baby anymore, and so I think I'd be able to understand why I-"

Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "Lydia, please, not right now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean you weren't old enough. I just... it's still hard for me even... to wake up in the morning knowing that somehow your life is missing something, someone."

"No, Mum, that's not what I meant either! I'm sorry, Mum, it's okay. I like it just us anyway." She reached out and patted her mother's hand, which rested upon the wheel. Her skin was warm and soft, just as Lydia always remembered.

"Don't worry about it, love." Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Oh, look! Here we are!" Hermione leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Have fun, Lydia."

"Thanks, Mum, I will." Lydia unbuckled her belt and got out of the car.

When she was halfway to the door, Hermione frantically rolled the window down. "Lydia, wait!" Lydia halted and turned, her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. "I like it just us, too." And at that, Hermione waved one last time and drove away.

About thirty minutes later Hermione waltzed into the Ruxford pub, having a seat at the bar. She looked at her watch that had a dazzling witch hat as its face. To her dismay it was only 12:45, so she ordered a drink and began to daze.

**o0o--Flashback: Year 7--o0o**

Granger leaned against stonewall of the dim corridor. Frames of soldiers, warlocks, and even a few centaurs lined the hall, and Hermione fidgeted with her robes.

Just in time, a tall, slender, nicely built blonde Slytherin passed by her. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm tightly, and he whipped around, obviously surprised to see her. But when his face settled, it turned into more of a sly, teasing appearance.

Nearly purring, he said, "Granger, Granger... my lovely Granger. Can't wait until tonight, can you?" He reached out and caressed her face, which sent chills through Hermione. "Well when everyone clears out, maybe we could-"

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Hermione downcast her eyes, as Draco's face remained blank for a moment, but soon changed.

He snatched his hand away, as if she had been tugging on it not letting it go. "WHAT?" His eyes grew wide, and he turned around, tossing his fingers through his neatly slicked hair. "How could this be? We were careful! Isn't there some kind of spell to reverse-"

"No, no, there isn't, not for something like this. We're stuck this way, Draco."

Draco snorted and turned to face her again. "What do you mean by 'we'? There is no 'we'. There is only you. Besides, you and me never really were going out. So if we just keep it quiet, no one will ever find out, right?" When Hermione said nothing and instead tears formed in the brown of her eyes, Draco said, "Oh no, Granger! Don't start blubbering on me! This is your fault! If you wouldn't have seduced me-"

Hermione now felt immense anger, pain and sorrow all at once. "Seduced you? SEDUCED YOU, DRACO MALFOY? Oh it was anything but! We both were into it just as much as the other, so don't even give me that!"

"I can't believe I even went through with it! I was just desperate, and despite the fact that you are very good at what you do, I still was just desperate. And now supposedly you're going to have a baby, and... Can't you just... hide it?"

"Hide it, Malfoy? I'm sorry, but I'm almost certain that people will start to notice a bulge around my middle, don't you?" Hermione crossed her arms in restraint from slugging the Slytherin back to his common room.

"Whatever, Granger... This is your problem, not mine. You're not the first girl, either, just to let you know. And notice that no one else ever found out about it, so maybe you should consider that." He sneered at his last remark, and Draco strode out of the corridor.

Hermione placed her hands to the cold, hard stone, and slid down to the floor. Afraid of what she would do next, she curled up into a ball and began to cry.

**o0o--End of Flashback--o0o**

_**--Notes:**_ Hey, well I hope you liked it! If this sounds familiar to you... that's because I wrote the same story on another account but I can't remember the e-mail or password to login. So I've changed up some new things; please don't flame me for such things as "unoriginality" because there are so many HP fanfics, it's impossible almost to be completely original. Since I mentioned that I've already written this story, all I have to do is edit the other chapters, and they will be on here. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
